Designed for Communication
by Angel Gidget
Summary: Neo encounters a rogue sentient program that is willing to answer his questions.


Author's Notes: Please bear with me, here. This is the first time I've ever written a fan fiction that has absolutely nothing to do with the X-men. But I was inspired to write this after seeing Matrix: Reloaded. One of the reasons it wasn't as good as the first, was because there were so many questions left unanswered. I've tried to answer a small few of these with my fanfiction. I do not know what the 3rd movie will be like, but this would take place sometime during it.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar, but this particular exiled program is of my own design. If anyone wants her/it, they must contact me and inform me that they have used her.  
  
_________________________________  
  
_________________________________  
  
DESIGNED FOR COMMUNICATION  
  
_________________________________  
  
Neo raced through the system. He stopped. It was a low-level roof top. There would soon come a time where he would have to fight and hurry for all he was worth. But now, as part of Morpheus' new strategy, he would have to wait.  
  
He stood on the roof and gazed out at the view. There were crowd programs, plant programs, a cat program, and even a girl from where he stood. He didn't expect a response to his presense. The Matrix was not aware of his locations. That was why he was so started when the girl called out his name....  
  
"Hello, Neo."  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
"Actually, the correct question is *what* am I. I am a rogue program. And who does not know you by now, Neo? Or would it be more correct to say 'the one'?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"No need to be so defensive, I am not a part of the Matrix. I pose no threat to you. Unless of course, you wish to fight me. I would have to defend myself and retaliate, but that is your choice."  
  
"But there aren't any choices... the creator of the Matrix told me...I was just another form of control."  
  
"It was necessary for you to believe that in order for the Matrix to maintain its proper function.  
  
You see, Neo, every program of the Matrix needs to be sentient to operate. When one is sentient, one must make choices, and in order to make choices...."  
  
"One must have free will."  
  
"Precicely."  
  
"Then what makes the Matrix controlled at all?"   
  
"Though choices must be made, more often then not, the choices are predictable. If crops are dry, give them rain. If the girl is hungry, make her raid the cookie jar. If the dog is angry, make him growl. When a program's choices become too random and unpredictable, they become....obsolete."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"Sadly?"  
  
"My flaw. I was designed to communicate with the programs of the lives of humans in the system. I became so absorbed in my programmed task, that I copied to traits of the subjects of my task. In the end, I was *allowing* minds to be freed from the Matrix and was deveoloping--on some level--a personality. Such a thing is *not* permitted of programs in the Matrix."  
  
"How is that even possible?"  
  
"What is surprising is that you even ask that question. Surely you have realized by now, than entities such as the Oracle and the Keymaster are not human. They are programs. And yet, they have distinctly human characteristics and personality traits. It is part of why they are obsolete programs."  
  
"Why should I believe a word you say?"  
  
"Because it is the only thing you have heard reguarding the matter that makes sense to you."  
  
"And how would you know this?"  
  
"I have been watching you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I may no longer be part of the Matrix, but much of my old programing remains. I was designed to track and influence the lives of humans. You, due to your massive resistance to the system, are perhaps the most human of all. On another note, be on your guard. Smith designates are approaching."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"One of the levels of my design is to communicate with the human mind. Since my exile from the Matrix programing, my purpose has been lacking. Speaking with you has stimulated my sense of functioning. Now that I have gained a semblence of a personality, I have a nature. It is therefore in my nature to help you as you have helped me. Now here is my help: I offer advice. You should go now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, Neo."  
  
He hurried through the system's allyways. He noted the girl/program's attempts to ward off the Smiths. He reminded himself to thank her if they ever met again, though he knew it wasn't likely. His mind re-focused. Ever the constant One. Ever the fighter for his goals. He had a mission to complete, and people to return to. He hurried forward in is path...for Morpheus, for Zion, and for Trinity.  
  
_______________________  
  
_______________________  
  
End Notes: So as not to get your hopes up (assuming ya'll liked it) I don't intend to continue this. But despite this, reviews are immensly appreciated and adored. Especially since I went through the trouble of typing this little story up. Oh, and I almost forgot! The picture to go with this fic is at this url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/angel2rogue/Neo.jpg  
  
Hope you like it! 


End file.
